fictional_megaversal_tournamentfandomcom-20200215-history
Editing Rules
Introduction Hello there this is Fictional Megaversal Tournament and this is a wikia about calculating the statistics of characters via several feats, statements and ETC. Now to keep things in check and not create a flood of comments and repetition of a similar topic that is sure to be brought up many times lets clear things up with this one important page General Rules The Fictional Megaversal Tournament is a wikia designed for listing, as well as calculating the statistics of characters from various sources of media. This includes, but not limited to: anime, manga, visual novels, movies, comics, as well as other material. A tremendous amount of work is involved in maintaining the integrity of the site, as well as the accuracy of the profiles (as well as the verses) that are stored in this wiki, however. To keep things here relatively in check, not creating an endless series of comments in a character profile, as well as repetitions of a similar topic that has been covered in the past, the staff members here on the site ask that these rules be followed when contributing towards the wiki. *It is important that you utilize proper grammar, spelling, and sentence structures when designing a profile. Not only does using proper grammar on this site allow you to explain what you are trying to talk about properly, it also makes it easier for other people to understand what you have written (or proposing changes) when it comes to a profile/verse. *Using source mode editing simplifies editing for other editors, as well as allow others to look at the written code for that specific verse/profile. **You are able to change this to your default editing mode by going to "My preferences", and then by clicking "Editing". **From the "Editing" tab, go to where it says "Preferred editor", and then set the settings to "Classic rich-text editor". This will always allow you to edit profiles using the classic editor. *When making a profile (or a verse), it is preferable that you do it for a character (or a verse) that you are knowledgeable about, as this would allow you to provide ratings for a profile that could be easily justified, or provide evidence for. This includes, but not limited to Powers and Abilities, Destructive Ability, Speed, Durability, etc *When making a profile (or a verse), it is important that sufficient reasoning is provided as to why a character should/or is at the level that is listed. Profiles without, or with questionable reasoning fails to show why that character is strong, or fast as they are, thus it would be welcome on your part to provide as much evidence as you can, including but not limited to links, videos, as well as scans, if you are able to do so. * Please do not add any OCs (original characters) here on this wiki. (Except for Creepypastas and Undertale AUs) This wiki is designed for the purpose adding characters/verses that are already existing, not ones that are fan-made/original, as doing this would defeat the purpose of the Fictional Megaversal Tournament wiki itself. *To add any fan-made/original characters, please do so on this wiki. *This is serious, do not add any joke profiles on this wiki because they wouldn't fit the tiering system, to add any joke profiles do so on Joke Battles Wiki *Unless the profile is composite, or the crossover is considered canon, please do not use crossovers between different series/franchises for scaling. This unreliability comes from the fact that they are the vast majority of them are never a part of canon continuity, but they usually portray their characters in different levels of power for the sake of making it fair. Very few exceptions come to this rule, however, such as Archie Comic's Worlds Collide. *If you notice any inaccurate, or information on a profile that is blatantly wrong, please contact one of the administrators here. Do not edit the profile without permission, as it is not certain whether the edit made towards that profile is entirely accurate, or if it adheres to the rules here regarding calculations, scaling, etc. *Do not make a composite character profile, unless it is a specific situation where a composite profile for that character is needed to be made (or if it is based on a character that everyone is familiar with) *Statements from a character, guidebook, or from the creator that contradicts that is shown in the series will generally not be used, as visual evidence that is shown within the series does not match at all with what was stated. **To keep this simple, this means that feats > statements when it comes to the statistics of a character. *Be careful with linking pages to online manga-hosting sites, as these sites could possibly contain malware, or cause violate major copyright issues here on the wiki. In order to upload a scan/page from a manga, save the scan/page of that manga to your PC, crop it so that only the relevant section from that scan that could be used for said character's statistics is shown, and then host it in an image hosting site such as Imgur. Specific Rules These rules only apply to current profiles or potential ones we will have so come this all in mind * Don't complain about Dragon Balls ratings without explicit evidence to present as there is so much inconsistencies, falty word of god statements and ETC. to the point where feats in Dragon Ball have become hard to decipher * Do not attempt to upgrade Goku and Hit to Low 2-C because Goku can destroy Hit's Dimension as it's been disputed that Goku only destroyed the physical universe and that it's not even a universe-sized dimension and on topic of DBZ don't attempt to upgrade Frieza to Star Level for busting Namek as he ony effected it's core and not the actual planet itself * Don't attempt to rank Jiren at Low 2-C for transcending Time and being beyond comprehension as those two statements were just exaggerations * Don't upgrade Naruto and the rest of the verse at Lightspeed as many people have already debunked this factor and nothing suggests they are any higher than Massively Hypersonic * Do not attempt to upgrade Yhwach to Tier 0 for being stated to be "Omnipotent" as those terms have been misused many times in not just bleach but in fiction so unless explicit proof suggests Yhwach is either no upgrades shall be done and on this same topic don't rate Yhwach as Multi-Universal as the realms are confirmed to be Planet Sized and not actual universes with Space-Time Continuums * Do not rank Dark Schneider beyond 4-D as the planes of existence in Bastard aren't actual Spatial Dimensions but just seperate universes with different functions so unless you have solid evidence Bastard is not to be beyond Low 2-C * Do not attempt to upgrade Ajimi Najumu to 1-A for transcending dimensions as it's never clear weather dimensions it means spatial dimensions not psyical universes * Do not attempt to upgrade Yukari Yakumo to 1-A for destroying and recreating Gensokyo as it was debunked that it wasn't even the size of Japan and it's not an outerversal strucutre * Do not attempt to upgrade Asriel to tier 0 for having infinite attack and defence as he has shown some limits to his powers * Do not attempt to downgrade Godcat to Low 2-C as he has created Akron who was stated to be 11D * Under any circumstances DON'T attempt to rank Saitama higher than Planetary as the whole he is a gag character or the whole he can kill anything in one punch argument has been debunked on numerous occainsions so to bring it up can be annoying at worse * Do not attempt to rank Beyonder at 1-A or Tier 0 as Beyonder has shown limitations to his power on several occaisions and has been tricked and overpowered by several people plus Beyonder is consistently described as Infinite-Dimensional which would contradict him being 1-A along with being stated to be bound by Time * Do not attempt to upgrade the Presence to tier 0 as he has shown a few limitations to his powers * Do not rank Bill Cipher to High 1-C for scaring 7d to 11d aliens as the aliens he apparently posed a threat to have many things to suggest they are not of higher-dimensional origin but of a parallel universe and further prove to this is them dying to a 3-D crash * Don't try to level Yusuke and various other Yu Yu Hakusho Top-Tiers as casually Planetary as nothing would suggest they are that high * Don't rank Zeref at Low 2-C for "trascending" Space-Time as nothing would prove he actually did this action and same for Natsu...Don't rank him at Low 2-C for killing Zeref as this was merely an outlier on Natsu's part due t several things previously and later contradicting it * Don't attempt to downgrade Arceus in durability due to not being able to destroy a meteor as this has been percieved as PIS and nothing else plus several things would contradict this one moment (I.E Arceus tanking hits from The Creation Trio and being able to cause several universes orbit it) * Don't attempt to rank Zeno-Sama beyond 2-C as the Dragon Ball Universes seem to be one giant space-time as opposed to being seperate also nothing suggests Zeno can actually destroy existence itself just the 12 universes * No suggsverse allowed Category:Important Pages